Toyota Racing Development
.]] Toyota Racing Development (also known by its acronym TRD) is the in-house tuning shop for all Toyota, Lexus, and Scion cars. TRD is responsible both for improving street cars for more performance and supporting Toyota's racing interests around the world. TRD produces various tuning products and accessories, including performance suspension components, superchargers, and wheels. TRD parts are available through Toyota dealers, and are also available as accessories on brand-new Toyotas and Scions. Performance parts for Lexus vehicles are now labeled as F-Sport and performance Lexus models are labeled F'' to distinguish Lexus's F division from TRD. TRD is similar to other in-house tuning shops, such as Mazdaspeed (Mazda), Nismo (Nissan), Ralliart (Mitsubishi), STi (Subaru), Ford Performance Vehicles (Ford Australia), Special Vehicle Team (Ford North America), Street and Racing Technology (Chrysler), Holden Special Vehicles (Holden), Mercedes' AMG division, BMW "M" models, Audi "RS" models, Chevrolet's Super Sport, or Volvo R-Design models. There are currently two official branches of TRD: '''TRD Japan' (aka Toyota Technocraft) and TRD USA. Each of these branches has both a performance tuning division and a race (or competition) division. Toyota Team Europe (TTE) evolved into the Toyota Formula One Team (also known as Panasonic Toyota Racing) and is not under the control of TRD. TTE is a completely separate entity, and is responsible for the now-defunct Formula One team. TRD Japan's Race Division concentrates on the Super GT Series (JGTC), All-Japan Formula Three Championship Series, ESSO Formula Toyota Series, and Netz Cup races (Vitz Series). TRD USA's Race Division concentrates on Championship Off Road Racing (CORR), NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, Grand-Am Cup Sports Touring, National Hot Rod Association (NHRA) Import Drags, and starting in 2007, NASCAR Sprint Cup and Nationwide Series. Former concentrations include the Baja 1000, IMSA, and CART's Championship World Series (from 1996–2002) and Toyota Atlantic Series (from 1990–2005), and most recently the Indy Racing League (from 2003–2005). Toyota Team Europe, now the Toyota Formula One Team, concentrates on Formula One World Championship Racing (F1). Former concentrations include the World Rally Championship (WRC) with the famous Celica GT-Four and rally versions of the Corolla, as well as two attempts (in 1998 and 1999) at the 24 Hours of Le Mans with the GT-One. Toyota Australia introduced a TRD division in August 2007, with the supercharged Aurion V6, followed by a high-performance variant of the 4WD Hilux in April 2008.Hot Hi-Lux from TRD, Bruce McMahon, Queensland Newspapers, April 12, 2008 12:00am According to Toyota Australia, there will not be a high-performance version of the Corolla being sold under TRD despite its popularity, instead speculation suggested a third model was likely to be a RAV4. TRD is aimed to compete with local in-house tuning shops Holden Special Vehicles (HSV) and Ford Performance Vehicles (FPV). However, in December 2008 Toyota Australia announced it would be ceasing production of its TRD range. The decision took effect on 31 March 2009.AUSmotive.com - Toyota leaves TRD out in the cold TRD parts TRD offers bolt-on headers, sport mufflers, and cat-back exhausts that are 50 state emission legal. Cold air intakes are also sold but not always emission legal. Suspension equipment includes coilovers, springs, dampners and struts, suspension tower braces, sway bars, and wheel upgrades as well. Braking hardware includes full brake kits including calipers, rotors and stainless steel braided brake lines. Separate performance brake pads are also sold. Oil and air filters are offered. Engine head gaskets and camshafts are sold as well. A number of cosmetic modifications are available among other performance equipment. TRD supercharged engine list (model year) When install is performed by a Toyota dealer, the 3/36,000 mile warranty extends to the supercharger, otherwise the vehicle retains the factory warranties and the supercharger is covered by a 12 month/unlimited mileage warranty. 1ZZ-FE 1.8 L I4 (Roots) *2003-04 Matrix *2003-04 Corolla *2003-04 Pontiac Vibe (factory warranty from GM rather than Toyota, but same rules apply) 2AZ-FE 2.4 L I4 (centrifugal) *2005-2011 Scion tC *2008-2009 Scion xB 1MZ-FE 3.0 L V6 (Roots) *1994-96 Camry Requires minor modification. (discontinued) *1997-00 Camry (discontinued) *1998-00 Sienna (discontinued) *1999-00 Solara (discontinued) 5VZ-FE 3.4 L V6 (Roots) *1997-04 Tacoma *1997-98 T100 *2000-03 Tundra *1997-02 4Runner 2GR-FZE 3.5 L V6 (Roots) *2008- TRD Aurion (factory installed, world's first Eaton TVS supercharged production car) 1GR-FE 4.0 L V6 (Roots) *2005- Tacoma *2007-09 FJ Cruiser 1FZ-FE 4.5 L I6 *1995-97 Landcruiser 2UZ-FE 4.7 L V8 *2000-03 Tundra *2003 GX 470 3UR-FE 5.7 L V8 (Roots, Eaton TVS, air to liquid intercooler) *2007- Tundra *2008- Sequoia See also *Lexus F division *Toyota in motorsports *Toyota Racing References External links * TRD Japan *TRD USA *TRD Australia * Toyota Technocraft *TTE by Toyota Motorsport GmbH *Toyota Motorsports (USA) *TRD Asia (not used yet) Category:Toyota Category:Auto parts suppliers Category:Automotive companies of Japan Category:Official motorsport and performance division of automakers Category:Multinational companies Category:Automotive motorsports and performance companies Category:Indy Racing League engine manufacturers Category:Companies of Japan